bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shinji hirako
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Salubri page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-07-19T02:34:19 Sajin and Aizen Im not sure what you were mostly referring to but I thought I might clear up some stuff. While its common that anything a shinigami does in combat is based on their spiritual energy. It can not be stated that it directly has an affect on increasing the power of a bankai, what is known is that high levels of spiritual energy is required to bring out and maintain a bankai and use it's various abilities but not necessarily as an increase, which is a testament to how powerful captain's are. Also using a bankai is the high level so their at the peak of reiatsu use as it is. Having said that unless shown no bankai can beat another, and certainly there is nothing at all to suggest that Sajin's bankai can even come close to affect the general at all, after all there is a reason he is the general. Also you see confused on Aizen's actions against sajin he moved before being hit by the bankai and grabbed sajin's sword barehanded so he couldnt attack and as his usual tactic he took out sajin fast with his shikai special ability and using a kido spell, the fact that sajin survived had partly to do with his great durability and the fact that the full power was used in the spell. He used the tactic quickly so as not to give anyone the chance of getting involved in a prolonged fight. Also Aizen having the Hogyoku has nothing to do with his power. If there are characters more powerful then him before he gets it then those same characters are just as powerful now that he has it. His skill at manipulation is his best skill with his intellect coming in to play as well. I think you maybe confused the hogyoku has nothing to do with his power thats just the power he naturally has, the only time the hogyoku came into play was in the creation of wonderweiss which involved him using his high spiritual power in order to even fully activate the hogyoku as when he got it out of rukia it was dormant and up until that point it had only awakened to 50%. When you say ultimate ichigo i assume you mean ichigo's new transformation. Unfortunately this is a common misconception of his power, the fact is ichigo in this transformation is not the most powerful character in the series, in fact he is only more powerful then Ulquiorra as thats the only one who he has fought, Ulquiorra has 3 other espada above him. Secondly Aizen has no hollow powers, its not shown, stated or even hinted at. Once again he couldnt escape the the generals shikai as no one can, it has the most powerful attack power in all of soul society. Not to mention that hogyoku has nothing to do with any of this its only use as shown is when it created wonderweiss, presumably having aided in the completion of imperfect arrancar, but thats all its down, besides when it was used by urahara to stabilize the vizard. Urahara is a scientY by trade only fighting as as necessary and Yoruichi rarely if ever uses her family items which are not uncommon for a noble family to have. I would suggest you read up on the following so to better understand the series. Reiatsu, Reiryoku, Hogyoku, Shinigami, Soul Society, Aizen.Salubri 04:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Aizen avoided a shikai punch by sajin not his bankia it was just the top half. i ve watched numerous fights of the different captains and it definitely appears that even though at peak reiatsu when calling out bankai, they add more of it during the fight to aid their bankai otherwise bankais would fight separately from the shinigami they need their control and power be a peak attacker, bankai supremacy is supposed to take ten years, ichigo and renji didnt take ten years hence their weaknesses are shown in using it thats why aizen stopped his sword with a finger and byakua distorted renji's with a low level kidou. i do not understand why u give yammamoto that much power to even suggest that he can withstand sajin's bankai with such collateral damage, he even evaded allon's attack and allon is no match for sajin's bankia if he gets hit by the sword he will be damaged severely or die just like any shinigami he isnt invincible as see when amagai rendered his sword useless he didnt even use kidou to fight or assert his spirtiual pressure on amagai. the hogyoku removes the barrier between shinigami and hollow if it doesn not give aizen powers what is the sense of him trying to use it,because his espada cannot defeat yammamto and gotei 13 so it must have some other use besides creating the kings key for aizen. even thoguh their parts arent much you cannot understimate any captain level shinigami around 200 years old especially those with keen intellct like aizen. the manga uses terminology to describe ichigo's actions in the fight with ulquiorra and if he can cause ulqiorra's body not to regenerate thats pretty powerful, ichigo's bankai gives him the abilty to move quicker than most characters, he then goes to hollow transformation 2nd level why should it be believed that stark should be faster than him or more powerful, ichigo lacks fighting experience thats his main weakness along with over anxiousness his raw power is immeasurable as seen by how tite allowed him to beat kenpachi, byakua, amagai, karia and grimmjow, with less than 1 year as a shinigami and hollow powers. i agree with you on keeping everything factual but i also believe u can insert some logic sometimes into this wikia, according to this wikia it gives aizen and yammamoto the same score on the chart, aizen subdues the 6th espada with spiritual pressure alone, catches sajin's sword as u pointed out, it has him described with keen intellect, yet he cannot use the intellect to counter yammamoto's shikai nor can he use his own powers to escape it. he refused to fight unohana and urahara, could not escpae soifon or youroichi by himself and stood up and watched as the vizards destroyed the gillian. so either he casts his shikai again to duplicate himself and create an offense or we have aizens majow weakness or flow is over cockiness in understimating his opponents who he views as inferior to himself. i understand alot of this is based on tite's view of where he wants the bleach series to go but if we look at bleach as per what is shown i think we can come up with some theories of substance on the characters until otherwise shown in the manga or anime series. in writing responses one cannot always judge the tone of the response but from the first one and this one it is all amicable and analytical nothing more i intend to read all articles and where i have a different opinion i will share it with the editor to see if he shares my views, i will never change that persons article or disrespect their views in any form or fashion.Shinji hirako 17:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Statistical Charts Oh, that was you who left that. Sorry about that. Anyway, those charts came from the Official Bleach Bootleg, which Kubo published himself. They don't necessarily rank which captains are the strongest (seeing how Kenpachi has one of the lowest scores), but they do show each captains' strengths and advantages in their various fields (strength, defensive capability, agility, etc.). Arrancar109 20:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for the info, appreciate it, havent gotten fully used to using the (Shinji hirako 22:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC)) i just figured as ur logged in it automatically adds your name, but im going through any posts i made have done and adding the (Shinji hirako 22:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC)) to ones i had left my name off of. thanks again.Shinji hirako 22:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Lieutenants or Vice-Captains The reason being is that lieutenant is the proper term. Though it has been translated as vice-captain in some areas there is no such title in any formal military command. In fact vice-captain is a title used for sports teams. The second in command in a military is commonly a lieutenant under the captain. Also it is also translated in the more accurate manga as lieutenant as well.Salubri 16:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for the information, i've heard fuki-taicho used as well in the raw episodes is this to make them seem more important perhaps?Shinji hirako 17:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh thats just means vice-unit commander as taicho means unit commander also these are in reference to a military command structure but they aren't really used in the context of a division. Its really loopy on bleach because they use alot of military terms but sometimes the context and ranks they use dont match with the concept of what is a division.Salubri 18:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Text Editor I am having difficulty editing on this site the editor usually sticks and the grammar, punctuation is often flawed as a result, is it possible it is my computer or connection or is this behavior conducive to how the text editor behaves at times?Shinji hirako 19:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) question on unohana retsu Was watching episode 62 just now and saw that she brushed off treating a ryoka boy in favor of treating byakkuya, seemingly because of their friendship and his nobility status among the gotei 13, which really is lack of ethics for any medical personnel, as you are to treat who is closest to death, was this seen by anyone else as well?Shinji hirako 22:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Forums Here is the link for the forums: Forum:Watercooler Tinni 15:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Many thanks and greatly appreciated.Shinji hirako 23:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC)